Pardon
by Yami Flo
Summary: Deux ans après la guerre qui opposa les forces du Youjakai aux Samourai Troopers, Naaza vient parler à Nasutei en un jour très particulier pour elle. Il cherche le pardon, mais, peutelle le lui accorder ?


Auteur : Yami Flo

Genre : Général, Drama.

Disclaimer : Yoroiden Samourai Trooper est la propriété de Hajime Yadate. Je ne fais que l'utiliser à des fins non lucratives.

**Pardon**

Deux ans.

Deux ans déjà que les jeunes Troopers avaient vaincu les forces d'Arago, empereur du Youjakai. Deux ans qu'elle les avait assisté dans leur lutte contre le mal, malgré ses faibles moyens.

Yagyu Nasutei n'avait rien d'une guerrière. Elle avait appris à manier la naginata, certes, mais simplement pour rester en forme. Elle était bien plus une scientifique qu'autre chose. Penchée sur d'anciens textes, plongée dans des recherches sur le surnaturel, prête à chercher tout et n'importe quoi sur son fidèle ordinateur.

Mais la vue de cet écran était parfois bien dure à supporter. Parce que deux ans auparavant, au début des conflits qui déchirèrent le Ningenkai, Yagyu Nasutei avait perdu une personne qu'elle avait jusque là cru éternelle.

Yagyu Koji était décédé des séquelles de sa possession par un esprit maléfique. Mort, alors qu'il cherchait à leur donner des informations pour retrouver les autres Troopers, dispersés dans tout le pays suite à l'attaque d'Arago, et de la bénéfique intervention de Kaosu, le guide des Samouraï. Mort, parce que, comme eux, il avait cherché à défaire le Youjakai. Et cela faisait mal.

Nasutei avait toujours été très proche du vieil homme. Elle ne se souvenait que trop bien de tous les étés qu'ils avaient passés ensemble, quand les parents de la jeune fille ne pouvaient s'occuper d'elle. Elle se souvenait de chaque petit secret qu'ils avaient partagé, de chaque moment privilégié. Il était éclatant de santé et de vitalité, malgré son âge. Nasutei l'avait cru éternel.

Et tout avait été brisé, en un instant.

Nasutei rabattit le cadre posé à côté de l'ordinateur, cette photo de famille qu'elle avait tant aimé autrefois. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre d'être distraite. Pas maintenant. Les larmes au bord des yeux, elle commença à rédiger sa dernière thèse. Il faudrait qu'elle la montre à Touma. L'adolescent aux cheveux bleus pourrait peut-être l'aider à l'améliorer…

On frappa à la porte. Nasutei ne tressaillit même pas. Elle savait qu'**il **était là. Elle savait que tôt ou tard, **il** finirait par venir la voir. Elle l'avait vu, plus tôt dans la journée, en compagnie de Shin et Ryo. Et elle ne voulait pas le voir.

Elle ne voulait pas voir cet homme, ce…**ce meurtrier** !

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Naaza hésita un instant avant d'entrer. Il doutait de lui, en cet instant. Mais, au fond de son cœur, il savait qu'il devait le faire. Il passa finalement la porte, légèrement tendu.

**-**Bonsoir, Nasutei-san.

La jeune fille ne daigna pas se retourner. Elle se contenta de continuer à taper sur son clavier, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. Elle ne fit aucun geste pour indiquer qu'elle avait entendu entrer l'ancien Mashô. Naaza se sentit soudain honteux. De quel droit était-il venu la déranger ? Sa place n'était pas ici. Pas après…pas après ce qui était arrivé. Lentement, il se retourna pour partir.

**-**Bonsoir, Naaza. Que me vaut le…plaisir de cette visite ?

Ses épaules fléchirent. Il avait espéré…non, il ne s'était attendu à aucun traitement particulier. Enfin, pas de ce genre là. Il l'avait imaginé haineuse, furieuse de le savoir si près d'elle, il l'avait imaginé lui crier dessus, peut-être tenter de le frapper. Mais il ne s'était certainement pas attendu à cette voix froide, sans émotions.

Elle n'en était que plus effrayante à ses yeux.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. Il était venu pour une raison bien particulière. Ce n'était pas le moment de reculer. Pas à l'instant de vérité. Un bref instant, il se demanda si Shuten s'était montré aussi nerveux que lui en parlant à la jeune femme. Il l'avait pris en otage, et manqué de la tuer plusieurs fois. Pourtant, elle l'avait accepté, au final…

Mais Naaza ne partageait pas les fautes de Shuten. Les siennes étaient, d'une certaine manière, plus terribles encore. Inspirant, profondément, il se jeta à l'eau.

**-**Je…je voulais vous parler seul à seul, Nasutei-san.

**-**Pourquoi cela ?

Toujours cette voix atone. Naaza baissa la tête. Il avala difficilement sa salive, comme si un étau s'était resserré autour de sa gorge. Il fallait qu'il parle. Il fallait qu'il le lui dise. Il aurait déjà du le faire des années plus tôt, mais il ne s'en était pas senti la force. Mais maintenant...Maintenant, il ne pouvait plus se taire.

**-**Je voulais…m'excuser…pour…pour il y a deux ans.

Nasutei arrêta brusquement ses activités. Devinant qu'elle risquait de s'enfuir hors de la pièce, et qu'il n'aurait probablement plus l'occasion de lui parler à nouveau, il poursuivit rapidement.

**-**Je suis désolé, Nasutei-san. Je le suis réellement. Je ne prétendrais pas que j'étais innocent, ou que j'étais possédé, car ce fut loin d'être le cas à cette époque. Je sais que je n'ai aucune excuse pour ce qui est arrivé à votre Grand-père…

Il la vit s'effondrer un peu plus dans son fauteuil.

**-**…Mais il fallait que je le dise. Je regrette sincèrement ce qui s'est passé. Je ne voulais pas…je ne voulais pas…prendre sa vie…

Nasutei se mit à sangloter. Naaza fit un pas dans sa direction prêt à la réconforter. Mais Nasutei se releva aussitôt, les yeux défiants.

**-**Sortez…sortez…laissez-moi seule…

Naaza secoua la tête et sortit. Peut-être que Yagyu Nasutei ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Mais au moins, ce qui devait être dit l'avait été.

Une fois la porte refermée, Nasutei se redressa. Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues, et entreprit une relecture. On aurait pu jurer que rien ne venait d'arriver dans cette pièce. Rien, si ce n'était que deux coeurs étaient soudains devenus plus légers.


End file.
